Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Extra 3
Cooke’s Kitchen A female chef named Cooke lives in a small green house to the left of Port Decca’s Pokémon Centre. She mentions how she wants to start her own cooking show one day. She talks to you about wanting to cook Epineshroom, however she doesn’t have the ingredients. So she asks you to get them for her. Item Searching The first item she will ask you to get for her, is a Big Mushroom, keep in mind though that the Pokémon who hold Big Mushrooms also carry Tiny Mushrooms, which are much more common than Big ones. Big Mushroom only has 5% chance without Compound Eyes, so it is recommended you get a Pokémon with the ability Compound Eyes in your first party slot and another Pokémon with the ability Frisk to accompany it. Additionally, the effects of Compound Eyes still work if the Pokémon with the ability is fainted, so the Pokémon with Frisk is sent out first. will increase the chance of finding a Big Mushroom from a Pokémon to 20%. On the other hand, sees if the Pokémon is holding a held item or not, and displays what it is holding if it does. If you have caught and evolved every new Pokémon from all the locations visited so far, you should have Butterfree very early on (its base form is in Gale Forest) which has Compound Eyes, while Pumpkaboo outside of Fortulose Manor and its evolved form Gourgeist are one of the most accessible choices for Frisk. The Pokémon that are capable of holding Big Mushrooms are Paras and Shroomish, both on Route 9, Foongus on Route 13 and Morelull in Roria Safari Zone, it is recommended though you choose Foongus to hunt Big Mushrooms from since that is the most common Pokémon out of all the Pokémon that hold the Big Mushroom. After you have given Cooke the Big Mushroom, she’ll then ask you to get her a Chilan Berry. Chilan Berries can be found on Kantonian Rattata and Alolan Rattata. Kantonian Rattata, can be found inside Fortulose Manor and Alolan Rattata which can be found on the Lost Islands. The Chilan Berry, similar to the Big Mushroom, also has a 5% chance on both Pokémon, so it is recommended you use the Compound Eyes and Frisk trick. It is recommended you go for Kantonian Rattata since it is more common. Then after you have given Cooke the Chilan Berry, she’ll then ask you to get some Stardust which is the final item, Stardust can be found on Staryu, unlike the others, Stardust is actually fairly common on Staryu, so you wouldn’t really need the Compound Eyes Pokémon, but only the one with Frisk. Stardust can also be found on Solrock and Lunatone in Aborille Outpost. Using the Epineshroom Now that you’ve given her the final ingredient, the speciality Epineshroom is now complete, but instead of keeping it for herself, she gives it to you. Do you remember the Black Belt next to the rock in Brimber City? Well, looks like he’s gone hungry and tired, so you’re going to have to feed him his favourite dish, which just happens to be Epineshroom. After he has eaten the Epineshroom, he has so much adrenaline, that he actually breaks the rock! Head down the newly discovered hole, which leads to the Steam Chamber... Steam Chamber Once you enter, you’ll see a flight of stairs climb down them, that’ll lead down to the main area, there are also wild Pokémon encounters here, including the very rare Larvesta. The area will have cracks on the walls and floor, pillars scattered around, red crystals and a giant pool of lava in a small chasm with a broken bridge. This might seem like the end but somewhere near the left of the bridge, they’ll be a small opening, follow the path down until you go pass the chasm, when you get to the other side, there will be a door and after you go through it, you’ll be able to see and encounter Mythical Pokémon Volcanion. |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Charcoal}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Magmarizer}} |- }} |- Catching Volcanion Since Volcanion is a Mythical Pokémon, it’ll have a low catch rate. Therefore, it is recommended you buy a decent amount of Net and Dusk Balls, as Volcanion is also a Water-type Pokémon and Steam Chamber is an underground location. It is recommended to be wary of the move since it does recoil damage to Volcanion. The use of a Pokémon with Ability prevents this recoil damage, but on the other hand, given that all Pokémon possessing this Ability belong to the Fire type, they are all vulnerable to the devastating . |- |- }} |- Category:Walkthrough